Unexpected Intentions
by MizukiSan16
Summary: Done for a Tumblr follower to the prompt of "Start cuddling with the intention of going further, but someone falls asleep on accident and the other person doesn't have the heart to wake them."


So this is a short little one shot I did for cateringisalie (one of my tumblr followers) of Nancy/Yomiko from Read or Die to the prompt of "Start cuddling with the intention of going further, but someone falls asleep on accident and the other person doesn't have the heart to wake them."

Nancy pulled another section of hair back, twisting strand after strand over and around the other until she reached the tips of the girls hair, tying it off with a small white hair tie. A low contented sigh escaped the girls lips and Nancy smiled to herself. Yomiko always did enjoy it when Nancy played with her hair. Said there was something intimately comforting about having fingers gently tugged through the strands, nails raking lightly across her scalp. What she didn't mention, however, was how that very act was also quite a turn on for her. A rather important piece of information that Nancy had uncovered first hand not long after they had moved in together.

They had been in this exact position when she had made that wonderfully, unexpected mistake. Yomiko had come home after a rough day and, as was her normal routine after cleaning up, grabbed a book and headed for the loveseat. She had been so excited to start the new chapter of her book that she had completely forgotten she had been rearranging bookshelves earlier and left a stack of books on the chair, nearly sitting right on top of the pile. Before she never would have had this problem.

She had lived in organized chaos and knew exactly where every book she owned was placed. But since moving in with Nancy, she had been forced to promise to at least _try_ and keep the place as clean and clutter free as possible. Nancy had to hand it to her, much to her surprise and delight Yomiko had done a pretty good job of keeping her promise, even if she did occasionally slip back into old habits. The piles of books on the loveseat being evidence of that.

A low whimper and soft tug at the hem of her shirt pulled Nancy back to reality. At some point during her daydream her hand had stilled in Yomiko's hair and if the incessant tugging was any indication, Yomiko was not happy about it.

A smile tugged at the corners of Nancy's lips as she slide her fingers through the dark strands, scraping her nails along the scalp in a massaging manner. Her free hand came down to slip just underneath Yomiko's shirt, resting lightly against her stomach. Even at this angle, with Yomiko nestled between Nancy's legs and leaned back against her chest, she could still feel the strong muscles just under the slight bump the position caused to her otherwise flat stomach.

Nimble fingers grazed over soft flesh leaving goosebumps in their wake, trailing slowly up Yomiko's abdomen. The hitch in her breath made Nancy's grin widen, and was all the encouragement she needed to press forward. Pushing her hand higher to cover her breast. Yomiko's back arched ever so slightly, pressing herself into Nancy's hand. A soft gasp slipped from Nancy's lips as the nipple beneath her palm grow and harden through the fabric of her bra.

A strange noise caught Nancy's attention and she reluctantly stilled her actions momentarily to listen. There it was again. A sort of soft nasally squeak that she had never heard come from Yomiko before especially not when they were being intimate.

And then it hit her.

'No...surely that isn't what I think it is.' She mused and leaned forward just enough to peer into Yomiko face as best she could from that position.

The sight that greeted her eyes made her immediately yank her hand from under Yomiko's shirt as quickly and gently as she could to clamp it over her mouth, fighting back the laughter as hard as she could.

Yomiko's eyes were closed, her head turned slightly away and as she took another breath Nancy's suspicions were confirmed. As she had suspected it had been a snore...or at least what she could only assume was a snore by Yomiko's standards.

Once the near uncontrollable urge to giggle had subsided Nancy withdrew her hand from across her mouth. Opting, instead, to straighten out the shirt that very hand had just been under. As well as untangling her other hand from the dark tresses. She paused a moment before leaning in to plant a soft kiss to the other woman's cheek, smiling to herself as she wondered just how long the girl had been asleep. Perhaps the reactions she had received from the adventurous exploration of her hand had all been subconscious and Yomiko had not been aware of them at all.

Reaching up, she grabbed the blanket that had been hanging on the back of the couch and pulled it over their bodies. And as she wrapped her arms around Yomiko's waist and nuzzled her face into the slender neck presented to her, she murmured a soft 'I love you' as her eyes slipped close and she fell into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
